


You might just hit the mark

by CalypsoJisung (Charlylii)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But it goes well, M/M, and scared to come out to changbin, seungmin is ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlylii/pseuds/CalypsoJisung
Summary: Seungmin is ace and comes out to his boyfriend Changbin, very short sorry >.<





	You might just hit the mark

Seungmin had been struggling for a while now, his feelings all over the place. Of course he was happy with Changbin, but there was still something bothering him in the back of his mind. There had already been a few times, where Changbin had made some advances towards his younger boyfriend, but he had always respected Seungmins ‘No’. 

However the younger one knew, he couldn't put it off for much longer, he had to be honest with Changbin. 

Seungmin had already talked to Chan about his struggles, and while Chan had some very calming words for the insecure boy, he was still shaking at the thought of facing his fears. He knew that what he had to tell Changbin, had the possibility of ending their relationship, but he also knew that not telling him could have the same result. 

“Hyung, we… we need to talk…” Seungmin took a deep breath and tried to calm his shaking body. 

“Seungie? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Changbin furrowed his brows and led his boyfriend to the couch to sit down and hopefully calm down. 

The younger boy knew, there was no way to back out now, he had started this conversation and he was going to finish it, even if that meant the end of their relationship.

“There’s something I need to tell you, but I want you to shut up and listen to me until I’m done, ok?” Changbin nodded at this.

Another deep breath, “So, I’ve been thinking about this a lot and it has been bothering me for a while now. It’s something I just can't hide from you anymore, even if I know it might not have the most positive effect on our relationship. You might have noticed that I… I’m not to comfortable when things start to get more intimate between us, and honestly, I’m so fucking scared of what you’ll say after I’m done but I really can’t keep this to myself anymore. What I’m about to say, does not in any way change how I feel about you, I still love you more than anything else in this world, I just want you to know that,” Seungmin took yet another deep breath, while Changbin watched him carefully, confusion displayed very clearly on his face, “Changbin-hyung, i think I’m asexual.”

Changbin’s jaw dropped, he didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I totally understand if that means you want to break up with me now, or whatever, but I really could not keep that to myself and Chan-hyung said it would be best to just be open with you.”

The younger slightly flinched, as he felt his boyfriends hand against his cheek, “Seungie, you’re so silly, there’s nothing in this world that could make me love you any less than I do right now. I don't care if you don't want to get intimate with me or anyone, you’re still the love of my life. Thank you for being open with me and telling me honestly how you’re feeling.”

Seungmin let out a shaky sigh of relief, letting his cheek fall more into his boyfriends touch, “Changbin-hyung, I’m so glad to have you. Thank you for understanding me. And who knows, maybe it’ll change in the future, maybe it’s only like a phase for me right now. Who knows. I mean probably not, I’ve felt this way for as long as I can remember, but people always change so who knows.”

The older boy carefully pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips and wiped away the few tears that had escaped his eyes, “Seungmin, I love you and I don’t care if we never do anything intimate. I’m not with you just for that, I love you for who you are, you have the kindest soul and the most beautiful smile. When you laugh it lights up my whole day, and when I hear you talk about that things you love, I could listen to you talk the whole day. You talk with so much passion about your favorite things, whether it be a new photography project you started, or just a puppy you saw on the street that morning. When you sing, your voice holds so much emotion, it almost makes me tear up every time, because you hit notes like no one else. I’m a damn lyricist and I still can’t properly put into words how much you mean to me and how in love with you I am. Of course I wouldn’t mind taking things to the bedroom with you, but I know we can have just as much of a good time watching our favorite movies with some unhealthy take-out, or picnicking in the park. Because as long as we do it together, I know it will be the most perfect and enjoyable time.”

At this Seungmin teared up even more, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist and burying his face in his chest. 

“Changbin-hyung, you’re the most perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for, did you know that?” a small chuckle escaped the older ones lips as he held his boyfriend closer.

“I’m very far from perfect, but you might just hit the mark for that.”


End file.
